Conventional wind turbines are powered by a rotor with blades shaped and arranged similarly to a helicopter rotor. The blade profile of a conventional wind turbine's rotor varies along its length, similar to a helicopter rotor. This makes production of the rotor blades very complex and expensive. Moreover, mechanisms to turn the turbine into the wind are complex and subject to constant maintenance